My Untold Story!
by YatogamiSensei
Summary: Sebuah cerita yang ingin sekali ia lupakan, namun cerita itu terus menerus berputar didalam kepalanya layaknya sebuah piringan kaset tua yang sudah rusak. Sebuah kisah cinta yang manis diawal namun pahit diakhir. Sebuah trauma besar menjadi hadiah yang sangat buruk bagi ia ... yang berjuang dengan sepenuh hati namun dibalas dengan sebuah kekecewaan yang mendalam.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

Tak tau dan tak mengerti dengan keaadanku yang sekarang ini. Mungkin jika dituangkan kedalam sebuah cerita ,mungkin saja akan mendapat _rating_ yang buruk menurutku. Mungkin saja kisahku ini hampir seperti drama - drama alay ala sinetron di tv.

Terkadang menyesal juga diriku bertemu dengannya, seharusnya Tuhan tak mempertemukan diriku ini dengan dia. Seorang perempuan yang berhasil membuatku terjatuh kedalam keindahan duniawi ini. Seorang perempuan yang berhasil membuatku merasakan rasa cinta yang sesungguhnya. Walaupun terlihat menggelikan, namum percayalah bahwa yang ku rasakan ini memang betul.

Terlalu senang dengan keindahan duniawi ini, sampai sampai lupa dampak negatif dari yang diberikan oleh keindahan duniawi ini.

Pernah beberapa orang bertanya mengenai kisahku, beberapa dari mereka ada yang melihat dengan wajah iba dan juga ada yang bingung,

"Hanyalah sebuah kisah komedi kelam dengan tidak ada unsur cinta didalamnya dan semuanya selalu salah untuk pemeran utamanya" ujarku sambil memandang langit yang redup, seakaan langit mengetahui isi hatiku yang tengah kesedihan yang mendalam.

"hmm? apakah itu film?" ujar temanku yang bebal ini sambil menautkan kedua belah alisnya.

"Ha? film? aku menjelaskan tentang diriku sendiri!"ujarku agak kesal dengan teman bebalku yang satu ini.

"..."

itulah reaksi salah satu temanku, yah~~ dia termasuk kedalam bagian bingung. Diriku ini memang suka berbagi cerita dengan teman temanku, tapi terkadang ada sebuah cerita yang tidak ingin kuberitahu teman temanku. Karena,

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Untold Story**

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi

Rate:

T-M

Genre:

Drama,hurt/comfort,Family

Pair:

?

Warning:

EBI/EYD,Bahasa tidak baku,bahasa yang lumayan kasar, AbsoluteTypo,NotShinobiTheme! , RTN for some Character , and many more!.

Summary:

Sebuah cerita yang ingin sekali ia lupakan, namun cerita itu terus menerus berputar didalam kepalanya layaknya sebuah piringan kaset tua yang sudah rusak. Sebuah kisah cinta yang manis diawal namun pahit diakhir. Sebuah trauma besar menjadi hadiah yang sangat buruk bagi ia ... yang berjuang dengan sepenuh hati namun dibalas dengan sebuah kekecewaan yang mendalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Naruto! kenapa kau terlalu bersemangat hari ini? kau Naruto kan..?! atau jangan jangan kau merupakan _Doppelganger_?!" Ujar seorang pria dengan tampang yang aneh, dan membawa seekor anak anjing diatas kepalanya.

" _Bego_!" Ujar Naruto sambil menjitak kepala pria tersebut dengan penuh tenaga.

"Ittai! knapa kau mejitakku?!" ujar pria itu sambil memandang tajam Naruto.

"Entahlah , coba saja tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang disana" Ujar Naruto sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya sambil menunjuk rumput rumput yang berada disekitaran taman dekat sekolah mereka.

"Eh.. yokay , etoo sumimasen, apakah kalian tau maksud dari si kuning ini menjitakku?"

" _Goblok_ amat punya temen" ujar Naruto sambil memandang suram kearah pria yang lagi bertanya pada rumput yang sedang bergoyang.

Masih memandang pria tersebut,,, tak pernah pantang menyerah untuk bertanya kepada mahkluk hidup yang mungkin tak akan pernah sekalipun menjawabnya sampai akhir hayat.

Masih memandang pria tersebut,,, dan masih tak pantang menyerah untuk bertanya kepada mahkluk hidup yang mungkin tak akan pernah sekalipun menjawabnya sampai akhir hayat, dan cukup! ia tak kuat melihat kelakuan _idiot_ temannya yang satu ini. Dengan segera Naruto menghampiri pria tersebut dengan aura suram yang begitu pekat hingga siapa saja yang berada didekat Naruto akan langsung dapat merasakan aura suram yang begitu pekat tersebut.

"..."

"Heii aku bertanya padamu bodoh! jangan ngacangin gitu dong, kacang ma-" Ucapan pria tersebut terputus ketika ia merasakan firsat buruk ... benar - benar buruk, sehingga dengan gerakkan yang patah - patah.

"Sudah selesai bertanya pada TUAN RUMPUTnya Kiba?!" Ucap Naruto kepada temannya yang bernama Kiba disertai aura suram yang kian makin pekat.

 _'Khee! gawat! dia mulai kehilangan kendali ... Kami - Sama .. jika diriku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Akamaru dirumah tolong kau cabut nyawa dia untuk menemaniku di akhirat nanti!"_ Batin pria bernama Kiba tersebut disertai keringat dingin yang mengucur dengan deras dari permukaan mukanya dan sesekali meneguk air liurnya sendiri.

"Ehehe , etoo ... yo Naruto!, ini baru aja beres ngomong ama rumputnya" balas Kiba masih dengan keringat dingin mengucur deras sambil melirikk- lirikkan matanya berharap ia mendapat pertolongan.

Namun nampaknya dewi Fortuna tidak memihak pada Kiba.

Kejadian _absurb_ tadi telah selesai beberapa menit kemudian, sekarang mereka berdua tengah berjalan menuju sekolah mereka. DIsepanjang perjalanan menuju akademi, tiba - tiba Naruto teringat dengan awal ia memasuki akademi yang sama namun dengan tingkatan yang berbeda dan tiba - tiba saja raut wajahnya yang begitu santai tiba - tiba saja berubah menjadi murung. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan namun hal tersebut diketahui Kiba, dan Kiba yang merupakan teman dekat bahkan sangat dekat itupun langsung tau kenapa temannya itu tiba - tiba menjadi hanya bisa diam tak bisa membantu karena menurutnya, meskipun kau dan dia sudah berteman dekat, namun jika mengenai permasalahan yang benar benar tabu, maka kita sebagai teman dekatnya pun harus mengetahui batasan mengenai privasi sahabatmu sendiri.

"Hahh~~" Naruto hanya bisa mendesah tak jelas lalu menatap langit biru yang nampak cerah sambil tersenyum getir.

 _"kuharap bisa ulang kembali kejadian 'itu'"_ gumam Naruto masih memandang langit biru cerah.

Sementara itu dengan Kiba,

 _"Cih, sampai kapan kau akan memikirkan 'dia' Naruto?!"_ Batin Kiba menatap sedih sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

"Dihari pertama ini, semoga saja teman - teman seangkatanku akan masuk ke akademi ini juga" Ucapku sambil sesekali melirik kekanan kekiri, berharap bahwa ia menemukan teman seangkatannya. Sambil sesekali melirik jam di dinding yang berada dipos satpam kumenunggu.

Akademi Kuoh , letaknya berada persis dipusat kota Kuoh. akademi standar dan tidak terlalu rendah maupun _high class_ , sehingga murid dari berbagai kalangan dapat bersekolah disini. Kumasuk ke akademi Kuoh inipun karena kemauanku sendiri, yaa karena jarak tempuh yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah sehingga dapat berjalan kaki dan tentunya dapat menghemat biaya transportasi!.

Dan disini, akan kubuat suatu cerita yang menarik, aku sudah berjanji pada mendiang Tou-Chan dan juga Kaa-Chan bahwa akan kubanggakan mereka dengan meraih berbagai macam prestasi!, terutama dalam bidang akademik!.

Orang tuaku 2 tahun kemarin tewas karena kecelakaan mobil dan jujur saja itu hampir membuatku ingin menyusul mereka, namun... ah sudahlah untuk apa kuceritakan masa laluku?,

Ehem ... oke, sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul _06.45_ dan sekarang tempat ini sudah dipenuhi oleh siswa siswi baru maupun lama.

Sambil sesekali melirik kearah luar untuk memastikan bahwa yang lain sudah berada di akademi, tanpa sengaja aku menatap sesosok malaikat ... dan tanpa sengaja ku bergumam

 _"kawaii.."_

Ketika dia , perempuan yang baru pertama kali kulihat walaupun cuma sekilas. Namun dengan segera ia telah memikat hatiku.

 **Naruto POV End**

* * *

 **TBC**

Yoo~,

Etoo, yang pertama ingin kusampaikan adalah, disini untuk prolognya sendiri lebih mengarah ke alur mundur jadi kuharap kalian tidak terlalu bingung xD,

oh ya ini fict kubuat berdasarkan kisahku yang entah kenapa ingin kutuangkan kedalam suatu cerita , _and then_ jadilah cerita ini. Mohon maaf kalo _word_ nya masih bisa dibilang sedikit. Yah karena udah terlalu lama vakum dari FFn , dan baru sekarang aja ada niatan untuk menuangkan isi hati xD.

Mohon maaf kalo ada beberapa _scene_ yang 'gaje', tapi btw itu emang beneran temenku pernah ampe nanya ke rumput xD.

Oke, terima kasih jika kalian para _reader_ sekalian sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca curahan hatiku inixD.

Sekian dan terima kasih!,


	2. Chapter 2

Banyak orang berkata bahwa setiap hubungan dilandasi oleh cinta. Mungkin ada beberapa pihak yang setuju dan juga mungkin saja ada beberapa pihak yang menentangnya. Hubungan yang ideal itu bisa dibilang relatif, mengapa begitu? banyak pendapat yang bertebaran layaknnya kumpulan kertas kosong yang dilemparkan begitu saja dan pada akhirnya kumpulan kertas tersebut hanya akan tertarik kembali oleh gaya tarik gravitasi bumi. Hanyalah kumpulan kertas yang dibuang sia - sia dan tanpa adanya maksud dan tujuan yang jelas dan tidak seorangpun tau maksud dari orang yang melemparkan kumpulan kertas tersebut. Seperti itu jika diibaratkan dengan kata - kata yang _simple_ , bagi sebagian orang, cinta itu muncul dari hati dan tanpa ada hal yang melandasi tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

 **My Untold Story**

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi

Rate:

T-M

Genre:

Drama,hurt/comfort,Family

Pair:

?

Warning:

EBI/EYD,Bahasa tidak baku,bahasa yang lumayan kasar, AbsoluteTypo,NotShinobiTheme! , RTN for some Character , and many more!.

Summary:

Sebuah cerita yang ingin sekali ia lupakan, namun cerita itu terus menerus berputar didalam kepalanya layaknya sebuah piringan kaset tua yang sudah rusak. Sebuah kisah cinta yang manis diawal namun pahit diakhir. Sebuah trauma besar menjadi hadiah yang sangat buruk bagi ia ... yang berjuang dengan sepenuh hati namun dibalas dengan sebuah kekecewaan yang mendalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter 2: Is this love ?_

Suara langkah kaki yang begitu bergema terdengar dilorong panjang itu. Begitu keras terdengar oleh siapa saja yang berada disepanjang lorong tersebut, tanpa memperhatikan keaadan dan tanpa memperdulikan sekitar, dia berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa - gesa dan untung saja hanya terdapat beberapa pelajar saja yang berada dilorong tersebut sehingga tidak menggangu perjalanan dia menuju tempat tujuannya. Dengan sedikit terengah - engah ia berhenti tepat didepan tempat tujuannya yaitu ruangan kelas yang akan ia huni sampai tahun ajaran baru nanti. Dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya, ia pun mulai mengambil nafas sejenak lalu menyeka keringat yang sedikit keluar dari pelipisnya, lalu dengan santai ia berjalan masuk keladan kelas tersebut. Ia bukanlah para _Ikemen_ yang akan langsung diteriaki oleh para gadis yang berada dikelas oleh karena ketampanannnya, namun ia juga bukanlah seorang yang anti sosial dan dijauhi oleh teman - teman sekelasnya.

Ia hanyalah pelajar biasas yang akan memulai aktivitasnya ditahun ajaran baru ini dengan bermodalkan niat dan semangat belajar yang mungkin saja akan menghilang niatannya itu. Ia berjalan dengan santai sambil sesekali menyapa orang - orang yang ia kenal disana lalu dengan segera mendudukan bokongnya tepat diatas kursi lalu dengan pelan menghela nafas sambil menatap keadaan kelas yang mulai ramai oleh beberapa obrolan ringan yang tidak ada maknanya sama sekali(Gosip) baik siswa maupun siswi. Karna ia sedang malas untuk berinteraksi dengan yang lain, ia dengan segera menarik sikutnya keatas meja dan dengan segera ia gunakan sikutnya itu untuk menjadi 'bantal sementara' bagi dirinya. Yah, mungkin saja jika sebentar ia menutup matanya, maka rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya akan sedikit berkurang.

Baru saja beberapa detik ia memejamkan matanya, salah satu temannya datang menghampiri dia yang sedang mencoba untuk mengobati rasa kantuknya itu. Dengan kasar ia menepuk pundak seseorang yang baru saja akan menyelam kealam mimpinya.

"Hoi Naruto , cepat bangun!" ujar Kiba dengan watadosnya membangunkan Naruto yang baru saja akan menyelami alam mimpinya.

"hmm~, nani?" balas Naruto dengan nada yang begitu malas dan tatapan penuh akan rasa mengintimidasi menatap Kiba, yang notabenenya adalah seorang yang telah menggangu kegiatannya itu.

"Ahaha eto.. boleh kupinjam pr Matematika?" ujar Kiba dengan sedikit mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya dan sesekali menatap kearah lain karena ia merasakan tatapan penuh intimidasi dari Naruto.

(A/N: jika kalian ingin tau bagaimana wajah Naruto yang penuh intimidasi, _search_ aja di Google Kiyoshi Fujino _Face Blank from Prison School_ )

"Hee.. Wakatta , ambil saja didalam tasku ini dan segera enyahlah dari sini!" ujar Naruto dengan nada malasnya namun terkandung nada mengancam.

Tidak ingin mati muda , Kiba dengan segera mengambil barang yang ia perlukan dan tidak lupa ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada teman seperjuangannya itu lalu pergi dengan segera untuk menghindari tatapan penuh kesuraman itu.

Setelah merasa ia sudah bisa melanjutkan kegiatan 'bobo ganteng'nya itu, iya dengan segera mencari posisi ternyaman untuk ia tidur, namun baru saja memejamkan matanya, suara bel masuk telah berbunyi dengan begitu nyaringnya dan dengan segera ia menunjukan lagi wajah penuh intimidasinya dan langsung menatap kearah Kiba yang kebetulan hanya terpisah dua baris didepannya. Kiba yang sedang tergesa - gesa ,emyalin pr milik teman seperjuangannya pun dengan seketika mulai berhenti menulis karena ia merasakan aura yang menerornya dengan intensitas yang besar! dan dengan perlahan namun pasti , Kiba melihat kebelakang dan ia hanya bisa terpaku menatap teman seperjuangannya yang Kiba yakini tengah mengumpat kepadanya.

 _'Akan kubunuh kau maniak Anj*nk!'_ batin Naruto berucap dengan masih memasang wajah suram penuh intimidasinya itu.

 _'Glek!'_

 _'Yappari! semoga Kami - Sama menerimaku disisinya nanti!'_ batin Kiba berucap dengan putus asa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

2 bulan berlalu dan telah banyak kejadian terjadi dari yang senang maupun tidak, manis maupun pahit dan apapun yang nyambung dengan kata yang sebelumnya telas kuketik ini. Kalian tau? sebenernya ada beberapa kejadian menarik dan itu membuatku senang untuk membahasnya kembali. Yah kalian tau? sepertinya kehidupanku sebagai anak SMA dimulai semenjak 1 bulan yang lalu!.

Nampaknya Kami - Sama kasian denganku yang dari dulu selalu hidup dengan kehidupan yang datar. Sehingga ia mendatangkan ... etoo sesosok malaikat cantik yang dulu pernah kulihat diawal ku memulai sekolah ditahun ajaran baru juga. Yah heran juga jika kuingat, padahal dia itu orangnya jutek , cuek dan sebangsanya itu terhadap orang - orang yang ada dikelas dan juga ehem.. dia juga pemalu. Tapi herannya diriku ini tidak peduli dengan sifatnya itu dan dengan segera ingin menjalin pertemanan dengan dia yang notabenenya murid baru dan menurut informasi yang beredar dia ini adalah murid pindahan dari Kyoto.

Mungkin kalian pikir aku ini hanyalah seorang lelaki yang tidak pandai merayu wanita, tapi memang kenyataannya begitu! namun entah mengapa dihadapan dia , diriku ini selalu saja lancar untuk PDKT atau istilah lainnya itu _modus_ dan _it works!._ Dengan segera hubungan kami berjalan dengan lancar seperti kereta api yang bergerak dengan lancar tanpa adanya hambatan. Awalnya kuberpikir bahwa dia itu cuma sebatas teman, namun ketika dia juga menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan beberapa orang laki - laki yang ada dikelas, entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang mencubit hati kecilku. Dan entah mengapa ada setan kecil yang membisikan sesuatu kepadaku dan hal tersebut adalah

"JAUHI PEREMPUAN ITU!"

terdengar aneh bukan? namun hal tersebut dengan bodohnya kulakukan dan kuakui itu sangat membuatku malu. Namun ... layaknya seorang pesuruh yang patuh akan perintah yang diucapkan oleh tuannya, diriku mulai melakukan apa yang setan kecil ini bisikan padaku. Awalnya hitungan jam, jujur saja dalam hitungan jam saja diriku ini merasakan kegelisahan yang muncul dari dalam lubuk hati terdalam, terdengar _alay_ kan? naah tapi itulah yang kurasakan, namun kubuang rasa tidak enak yang bersemayam didalam hatiku yang terdalam itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, detik berubah menjadi jam , lalu jam berubah menjadi hari lalu hari berubah menjadi beberapa minggu. Kulakukan hal bodoh yang dibisikan oleh setan bodoh yang berada disisi kiri pundakku ini.

Namun, pada tanggal 16 Oktober itu kusadari sesuatu pada saat kulihat dia lagi, ada getaran lembut yang menggelitik hati kecilku dan perlahan tak kuhiraukan bisikian - bisikan dari setan kecil itu, dengan perlahan kumenutup mata dan mulai mengalihkan penglihatanku menuju papan tulis dan sesekali menghembuskan nafas dengan berat. Yang kupikirkan pada saat itu adalah...

 _'Kirei ..'_

Satu kata namun memiliki arti yang mendalam bagi diriku, namun seakan mendapat tamparan keras oleh kenyataan yang ada. Diriku dibuat sadar oleh keadaan yang ada, kau tau? kubilang dia cantik pada saat diriku telah memulai ke _gaje_ an ku itu... hazukashi ne...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~~~

...

...

...

...

Jujur aja, saya gatau harus bikin note apaan disini.

Yaa saya tau kalau saya bener - bener telatt banget nge Up FFnya haha..

Gomenn", sebenernya waktu luangku banyak , tapi ... yagitulah, terlalu banyak dicekoki oleh permainan dari pc .. ataupun hp jadi saya terlalu menganggurkan kerjaan di FFn ini haha... jadi kalau soal Up FF ini, kayaknya gabakal teratur deh, nih liat aja buktinya, updatenya kapan, lanjutinnya kapan dan juga... gomen kalau wordnya masih aja stuck di 1k, maklum saya dah lama engga ngetik - ngetik, ya ada sih, tapi paling seputar 'W','A','S','D','Z','C','Tab'. you know lah. Jujur aja, baru segini aja jari - jari tangan kiri saya dah keriting T-T. Jadi gomen ya...

saya udah liat Review kalian, dari yang Flame gaje ampe ada yang dukung sampe cuma ada yang ngasih '.' aja ...

saya apresiasikan review kalian , namun kalo masih ada yang flame/Toxic ya silahkan bae, lagi bulan puasa gini, kalo saya banyak sabar , pahala saya bertambah banyak!.

...

...

...

...

NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ehem... yah sebenernya kubuat cerita ini untuk dia sih...

dah sekian cocot"nya

yee~~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto and Ichie Ishibumi

Rate:

T-M

Genre:

Drama,hurt/comfort,Family

Pair:

?

Warning:

EBI/EYD,Bahasa tidak baku,bahasa yang lumayan kasar, AbsoluteTypo,NotShinobiTheme! , RTN for some Character , **TYPO'S** ,and many more!.

Summary:

Sebuah cerita yang ingin sekali ia lupakan, namun cerita itu terus menerus berputar didalam kepalanya layaknya sebuah piringan kaset tua yang sudah rusak. Sebuah kisah cinta yang manis diawal namun pahit diakhir. Sebuah trauma besar menjadi hadiah yang sangat buruk bagi ia ... yang berjuang dengan sepenuh hati namun dibalas dengan sebuah kekecewaan yang mendalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Chapter 3: Jealous?_

 **Naruto POV**

"Hah~~~~"

Entah sudah berapa kali ku menghela napas, namun kali ini sedikit berbeda daripada helaan nafasku yang sebelum - sebelumnya karna kali ini hembusan nafas yang kukeluarkan lebih banyak daripada yang biasanya dan juga karena diriku ini teringat kembali perbuatan yang beberapa minggu ini kulakukan dan pada akhirnya diriku ini harus takluk akan sesosok gadis yang kuakui telah merebut hatiku ini. Entah kenapa, ingin sekali kumiliki mesin waktu didalam laci meja belajarku lalu kukembali kewaktu dimana diriku ini dihasut oleh _syaiton_.

Namun seakan kenyataan menamparku dengan keras dan membangunkanku dari imajinasi tak bermutu dan terlalu tinggi tingkatannya itu. Dalam hati diriku ini hanya bisa meringis dan untuk keberapa kalinya menyesali perbuatan konyol yang sudah ia sekali lagi diriku mendekati sang pujaan hatinya, namun apadaya? diriku ini terlalu malu untuk mendekati dia kembali!, setelah sikap yang kuanggap konyol ini, mana mungkin diriku ini memiliki keberanian untuk mendekatinya. Kami - Sama tolong kuatkan hamba!.

"KUSOO!" Teriakku sambil menjambak rambut pirang jabrikku sambil memasang wajah frustasi.

Masa bodoh jika diriku dianggap orang gila oleh murid - murid yang lain, saat ini yang kupusingkan adalah KENAPA KUMELAKUKAN HAL TERSEBUT!. Yang kurasakan saat ini seperti seperti Handa - Kun , selalu berpikiran negatif sebelum mencobanya. Selalu takut akan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi jika diriku mengambil langkah kedepan. Lebih memilih untuk diam ditempat dan merasa aman dengan keaadan yang sekarang. Walaupun malu kuakui, hal yang kuperbuat ini salah, namun yang kuinginkan adalah kembali mendekati dia apapun yang terjadi, tapi takut dan bingung untuk melakukan dan melangkah kedepan.

"Yo Naruto, sepertinya kau sedang _sakau_ ya?" ujar polos salah satu temanku sedari SMP dan dia bernama Sai , lebih lengkapnya Shimura Sai. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam lurus,berkulit pucat mayat, dan selalu menampilkan senyum palsu dan wajah yang dibuat 'sok polos' sehingga beberapa dari kakmi ingin sekali menghajar wajah menyebalkannya itu. Ah ya jangan lupa, mulutnya bisa setajam silet kapan saja

" _Baka_ _!_ , dia bukan _sakau_!" bentak salah satu temanku juga kepada Sai, dan dia bernama Nara Shikamaru. Untuk penampilannya, ia menguncir rambut hitamnya sehingga bentuknya mirip seperti buah nanas, lalu memiliki mata suram...?, walaupun seperti itu dia orangnya ... luar biasa jenius!.

"Lalu? apa dong?tolong beritahu diriku ini yang tidak tau apa - apa ini ,Shikamaru - sama" dengan polosnya dan senyum palsunya ia berkata kepada Shikamaru, dan sudah dipastikan Shikamaru tahu maksud dari anak polos bin sok"an ini.

"Ngajak gelud ya?!" balas Shikamaru terpancing akan kata - kata setajam silet dari Sai.

"I'e, aku takut kalau tulangmu patah Shi...ka...maru..sama!" kompor Sai dengan senyum palsu nan memuakannya.

"Sini Nj*nk!"

Dan dengan segera mereka bercumbu dengan sangat bernafsu ah maksudku ini mereka langsung saja berkelahi didepanku, namun diriku pergi menjauhi kedua orang _gaje_ itu dan mulai berjalan kearah kantin dan masa bodoh dengan apa yang mereka berdua lakukan.

 **Naruto POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya Naruto dikantin, ia dengan segera ketempat _jajanan_ langganannya, meskipun ramai oleh para murid - murid yang berdatangan, namun hal itu bukan menjadi masalah untuk Naruto karena pada dasarnya dia orang yang sabar ia melirik kedepan untuk melihat antrian yang tidak terlalu panjang ini dan sesekali ia melihat kebelakang untuk melihat keadaan kantin. Keramaian ini hampir membuat kantin menjadi penuh dan semua meja dan kursi telah ditempati oleh kmurid - murid yang sedang memakan bekalnya ataupun _jajanan_ nya. Dikala Naruto melihat - lihat kebelakang, ia secara tidak sengaja melihat sang pujaan hati datang dari arah pintu satu - satunya pintu yang menjadi jalur untuk para murid keluar dan masuk.

 **'Deg!'**

 _'Kampret!, Kami - sama kenapa dia harus datang disaat diriku ini sedang kelaparan dan sedang menunggu antrean yang begitu panjang ini!, tolong kuatkan hambamu ini Kami - sama!'_ Jeritan Naruto dalam hatinya sambil menangis dengan penuh khidmat?.

Namun seakan Kami - sama ingin mempermainkan Naruto, kini sang pujaan hati telah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Hal tersebut dengan segera membuat jantung Naruto berdegup dengan kencang! seakan dia telah berlari beratus - ratus kilometer jauhnya dan juga jangan lupakan keringat dingin yang mulai menetes dari sekujur tubuhnya. Coba kalian bayangkan , saat ini sang pujaan hati kalian sedang berada didekat kalian dengan jarak hanya terpaut 5-7 cm dan _Damn God!_ grogi setengah mati!.

"Ano .. Uzumaki - San , didepan sudah kosong kenapa kau diam saja?" sebuah ucapan dengan nada sedikit menegur namun terdengar lembut itu meluncur dengan tenang dan mulai menyadarkan Naruto dari imajinasinya.

"Ah .. ahaha g-gomen - gomen" dengan sedikit terbata - bata kubalas ucapannya dan dengan langkah kaku kuberjalan pelan kearah depan dan dengan segera mengambil jarak untuk menghilangkan ke _grogi_ annya ini.

"Aneh.." ujar mulus nan lembut yang keluar dari bibir lembut sang pujaan gadis.

 _'Suaranya yang lembut... ahahaha akhirnya dapat kudengar lagi dia memanggil namaku!'_ batin Naruto berujar dengan senangnya dan secara tidak sadar iya berjingkrak- jingkrak sendiri dan dia tidak sadar dia dilihat oleh puluhan murid yang ada dikantin!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **'Teng'**

 **'Teng'**

 **'Teng'**

Suara bel tanda bahwa jam istirahat telah habis dan semua murid pun mau tidak mau masuk kekelas untuk kembali melanjutkan pelajaran yang tadi sempat tertunda oleh waktu istirahat. Sambil menunggu guru yang akan mengajar, Naruto dan Kiba mengobrol singkat. Meskipun singkat , nampak terlihat bahwa obrolan mereka itu menarik untuk didengarkan oleh para murid perermpuan(baca: _Gossip_ ) yah terkadang lelaki dikelas Naruto juga suka ber _gossip_ ria. Aneh ... bukan?

"Ne Naruto~~, apa kau lihat? disana Rias sedang didekati oleh pria lain tuh!" Ujar Kiba dengan nada yang sinis sambil meamndang kearah perempuan yang disukai oleh sahabatnya ini.

Kiba sebenarnya sudah tahu bahwa Naruto menyimpan perasaan kepada Rias, gadis berambut merah darah dan berkulit putih porselen, oh dan jangan lupa bola matanya yang berwarna _blue-green_ itu menambah nilai plus . Dan juga ... ehehe yang menggantung - gantung itu menjadi nilai plus untuk Rias. MUEWHWHEHEHEH - tapi cukup untuk fantasi liarnyaxD.

saat ini juga Naruto hanya bisa menatap lesu kearah yang ditunjuk Kiba dan dalam hati Naruto ia merasa ada yang mencubit hatinya dan ketika dia melihat bahwa Rias nampak tertawa lepas dengan lelaki lain dihadapannya ia merasa cubitan tersebut tambah menyakitkan dan dengan segera ia menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua sikut tangannya.

Kiba yang melihat bahwa sahabatnya itu merasa tak enak, mau tidak mau ia mulai diam , walaupun ia sebenarnya tak ingin Naruto terus menerus bersedih seperti itu, namun apadaya? Kiba bukanlah seorang yang ahli dalam hal percintaan! namun jika untuk menghibur Naruto,Kiba punya caranya sendiri. Dan juga , bukannya sahabat selalu ada? untuk membantu men _support_ sahabatnya ?.

yah apapun itu, saat ini kita beralih kepada kenyataan, Naruto mulai memburuk moodnya, ingin hati Kiba menceramahi Naruto agar segera move on atau langsung menembak Rias, namun apadaya? ia tak ingin menambah beban pikir Naruto. beberapa detik Kiba ikut merenung , dan dengan segera bola lampu muncul diatas kepalanya dan itu sangat terang.

"Ne Naruto!, coba kau tanya Himejima - san diakan teman dekatnya Gremory - san, mungkin saja lewat Himejima - san kau bisa menadapatkan suatu cara untuk dapat menjalin kembali hubungan dengan Gremory - san!" ujar Kiba dengan cepat dan nada semangat meluncur cepat dari mulut sang pecinta anjing itu.

Dan sesuai harapan Kiba, Naruto dengan gerakan cepat mulai memandang kearah Kiba dan dengan segera tersenyum cerah dan memukul pundak Kiba dengan sedikit keras dan tak menghiraukan protes dari Kiba.

"Kiba .. kau jenius!, akanku coba caramu. Arigatou ne" ujar Naruto dengan nada semangat dan ia mengepalkann tangannya dihadapan Kiba dan Kiba yang mengerti pun membalas kepalan tangan tersebut dan tersenyum lebar.

"Itulah gunanya sahabatkan?" tanya Kiba disertai senyuman lebarnya.

"Kau betul!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **'Teng'**

 **'Teng'**

 **'Teng'**

Bell tanda jam pelajaran telah selesaipun mulai berkumandang. Para murid yang menanti - nantikannya dengan antusiasme yang tinggi , seakan mereka mendapatkan kembali kebebasan yang dijajah oleh pelajaran. Diparkiranpun mulai dipadati oleh lautan manusia yang saling berdesakan untuk berjalan mengambil kebebasan mereka. Namun beberapa diantara murid - murid yang langsung pulang , terdapat sebagian murid yang tidak langsung pulang namun mereka belajar dikelas ataupun main dulu disekolah dan juga ada yang mengikuti ekstrakulikuler yang disediakan oleh sekolah.

Dan saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan keluar kelas dan tak sengaja ia melihat Sang pujaan hati , yaitu Rias tengah berjalan dengan seorang pria yang satu kelas dengannya dan nampaknya Rias merasa nyaman ketika didekat pria tersebut ah ya kalau tidak salah, Hyoudo Issei adalah nama pemuda tersebut. Dan jujur saja sakit melihat mereka tertawa bahagia, tak enak rasanya jika bukan diriku ini yang menciptakan tawa dan senyum itu. Jadi ,, ini yang disebut cemburu?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Stop! sampai disini dulu ya, berhubung saya sedang sakit(curhatxD), jadi maap cuma nambah beberapa ratus kata- kata saja. untuk next chapt _maybe_ akan 2k word!.

dan juga sebenarnya ceritanya ini waktunya tidak menentu seperti di chapter prologue dan chapter selanjutnya, itu ku ambil jarak sekitar 2/3 bulan kemudian. dan untuk chapter ini, tenang saja waktunya sama kok seperti chapter yang sebelumnya. Makanya rada membingungkan, tapi yasudahlah namanya juga masih belajar xD

soal word ... hm - hmm sudah dijelaskan.

cerita ini banyak kekurangannya, di edit ulang aja engga, karna saya terlalu malas, saya baca ulang pas udah di publish jadi .. yagitulah.

oh ya saya heran waktu saya sedikit edit beberapa typo, padahal itu saya edit pas belum di publish, tapi pas saya baca lagi sewaktu sudah dipublish , kok tetetp typo ya? ada beberapa biji yang tetep typo. Ada yang tau penyebabnya?.

Untuk Reviewnya sudah saya baca dan hm - hm gomen kalo tidak sempat saya bales, toh ini hasil curahanhati jadi meskipun ada saran .. kritik... gitu lah, gabakal mempengaruhi alur ceritanya.

.

.

.

.

Okelah , sekian cocot cocot dari saya,

Byee!


End file.
